1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aircraft control systems and more particularly to automatic aircraft control systems which include synchronization loops used in transitions between attitude follow-up modes and attitude hold modes of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft automatic stabilization control systems, for example, those adapted for use in the attitude axes of a helicopter, conventionally have an attitude hold capability which may be overridden by autopilot or manual control. In transitions between such hold and override modes, overshoot and discontinuities in the control may be and usually are experienced. The known prior art systems, as will be further discussed, do not fully compensate for transients in control sensitivity on initiation of a manually commanded attitude change, such as a turn maneuver, nor do they effectively eliminate overshoots at the termination of such commanded maneuvers.